Não diga adeus
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Ele aprendeu que toda vez que se despede de uma pessoa, admite a possibilidade de perdêla. [SessKagu, UA]


**Nota:** A história se passa durante o séc. XIX, em algum país não-especificado.

* * *

---

_**- Não diga adeus -**_

---

---

Era a sua primeira vez naquela estação, sua cabeça girava para todos os lados simultaneamente, tentando captar todas as imagens ao mesmo tempo. Sua mãe estava ao seu lado, cuidando-o e guiando-o em direção à plataforma de embarque. Ela não segura sua mão nem o conforta por sua iminente partida. Ela não diz como será bom para ele estudar naquele internato no interior do país, nem como sentirá sua falta em casa. Ela não diz nada. Mas ele não estranha, já estava acostumado.

Eles estavam adiantados, ainda falta um bom tempo até que o trem parta, mas ela comanda que ele entre no trem, procure sua cabine e já fique por lá. Fez questão de lembrá-lo ainda de não perder sua estação e tomar conta de seus pertences durante o ano.

Ela percebe que os cadarços dos sapatos novos dele estão frouxos e se abaixa para amarrá-los. Por cima da cabeça de sua mãe ele avista outras mães e outros garotos. Alguns deles vestiam um uniforme igual ao dele e tinham mães iguais à dele. Alguns vinham com seus pais e irmãos, alguns vinham sozinhos. Ele percebeu vagamente que ali não havia nenhuma menina. Mas aquela informação era irrelevante no momento.

Sua mãe se ergue graciosa e imponentemente, e comanda que se apresse. Ela não dispensa palavras de despedida para ele. Ela não precisa. Ela sabe que ainda tem tempo, sabe que em poucos meses verá seu filho novamente. Por isso não se preocupa.

Ele sobe no trem e espera. Não sabe pelo que, sendo aquela a primeira vez que o faz.

O trem parte devagar e ele vê as mulheres, homens e crianças que se amontoam na estação. Ele tenta encontrar o rosto bonito de sua mãe entre eles, mas ela já não está mais lá.

---

É o segundo ano e ele agora sabe o que o esperava. Seu pai dissera, por cima das bordas de seu jornal aberto, que se sentia orgulhoso de ter um filho estudando no melhor colégio do país. Sua mãe não. Ela não dissera nada. Apenas o apressara e o levara para a estação.

Os mesmos garotos que vira no ano anterior estavam lá novamente. Reconhece alguns; desconhece outros. Não se importava com a maioria deles. Ali, naquela estação, ninguém era importante, somente sua mãe.

Um ano se passara desde a última vez que ela o trouxera àquela estação e, para ele, ela permanece a mesma. Ainda bonita, ainda graciosa, ainda imponente.

Havia uma beleza única em sua mãe que ele não compreendia. Era o seu silêncio, sua consideração, sua indiferença. Era a falta de palavras, de tato. Era o imenso abismo que os separava.

Naquele ano ela também não se despede. Ela não precisa. Ainda há tempo. Ela sabe que ainda o verá novamente e por isso não se demora em despedidas.

Ele entrou no trem e esperou, como no ano anterior. Só que dessa vez ele sabe o que o espera. Sabe para onde está indo.

Quando o trem parte ele olha para trás, onde as pessoas ainda se despedem, e procura. Mas ele sabe que ela não está mais lá.

---

É o terceiro ano e, como de costume, sua mãe o traz à estação. Ela já não parece mais tão jovem como no primeiro ano. Sua beleza parece manchada, e machucada, e cansada. Ele se recusa a admitir que, assim como acontece com outras mães, a sua também mostra sinais de envelhecimento.

Para ele sua mãe ainda era a mais bela de todas.

Por isso, quando sua mãe o comanda que entre logo no trem, ele sente medo. Medo de que, quando voltasse para casa, sua mãe já teria perdido sua beleza e se tornado velha. Medo de que ela se torne como as outras mães. Comum e velha.

Ele quer guardar esse último momento em que ela ainda é bonita e majestosa. Quer roubar um pouco daquela beleza para si, um pouco daquele silêncio. Então, quando ela menos espera, ele se despede. Ela estava ocupada acertando sua gravata no lugar quando ele joga o peso do seu corpo para frente, tentando tocar a bochecha dela com seus lábios. Quando ela percebe já é tarde demais e recua como se suas pernas fossem suas inimigas e não quisessem levá-la para longe.

"Por que fez isso?" ela pergunta sem entender, carregando em seu rosto um olhar que ele não sabia classificar. "Sesshoumaru, por que fez isso?"

Ele não quer responder; não quer admitir que o fizera impulsionado pelo medo irracional de que sua mãe pudesse envelhecer como todas as outras mães. Por isso ele foge. Corre para dentro do trem sem ousar olhar para trás.

Ele fecha as cortinas de sua cabine e afunda em seu banco, mas sabe que é inútil. A vergonha, e a culpa, e o desespero que sente não poderiam ser camuflados com tão pouco. Ele sabe que quebrara uma tradição de anos e isso revira seu estômago.

O trem parte e ele não olha para trás. Ele tem medo de que sua mãe ainda esteja lá, ainda carregando aquele mesmo olhar. E ela está.

---

Foi só quando chegara para as férias de verão que soubera da morte de sua mãe. Seu pai lhe disse que não quisera enviar a notícia por carta para poupá-lo de sofrer desnecessariamente. Ela havia morrido no fim do inverno, ele contou, culpa da tuberculose. Todas as mortes daquele século eram culpa da tuberculose.

Ele percebe que seu pai não parece abalado quando fala da morte da esposa. Ele sabe que é porque a perda já fora assimilada por ele. Sabe que seu pai sofreu sozinho enquanto ele estudava no interior do país. Sabe que o que vê diante de si agora é um velho homem machucado e perdido. Mas ele prefere ignorar o que sabe. Prefere acusar o velho homem de não ter amado e se importado o suficiente.

Prefere ser injusto porque a dor é muito mais aceitável quando se tem alguém para culpar.

Ele vai sozinho para a estação naquele ano. As mesmas famílias de todos os outros anos estão lá, mas ele as ignora e segue em frente.

Já em sua cabine ele tenta se lembrar do rosto bonito de sua mãe e seus profundos olhos cor de ouro, mas não consegue. Tudo o que ele lembra é o olhar que ela lhe dera na última vez que a vira. O olhar que exprimia a confusão, e o receio, e o desgosto.

Seu estômago se contorce em culpa quando ele percebe que a culpa foi sua. Sua por ter ousado despedir-se, algo que nunca havia sido necessário antes. Despedir-se significa admitir a possibilidade de não mais ver a outra pessoa. Significou submeter-se a um medo irracional e incoerente.

O trem começou a se mover e ele olhou para a estação, esperando vê-la parada ali, olhando-o com seus olhos impassíveis e sua postura rígida. A estação ia ficando para trás e ele continuava olhando, esperando. Mas ela não estava ali.

Ela nunca mais estaria ali.

---

Seu pai se casara naquele ano. Ele soubera do casamento por carta, durante o ano letivo. Anexada à carta, vinha uma fotografia do casamento. De um lado seu pai, alto e velho, e do outro sua nova esposa, jovem e radiante. Era linda, mas não era como sua mãe. Nenhuma outra mulher jamais seria como sua mãe.

Quando volta para as férias de verão ele repele todas as tentativas de aproximação de seu pai. Ele sabe que seu pai está velho e cansado e que deseja ser feliz com sua nova esposa, mas essa é uma felicidade da qual ele não quer fazer parte. Principalmente depois que foi informado da iminente vinda de uma nova criança.

Como no ano anterior, vai sozinho à estação. Aquele será seu quinto ano e ele sabe que falta pouco para o término de sua educação em tempo integral. Ele imagina como será sua vida dali a alguns anos. Imagina como estarão seu pai, e sua madrasta, e seu meio-irmão.

Quando olha o relógio ele percebe estar bem mais adiantado do que imaginava, mas decide esperar na plataforma de embarque do mesmo jeito. É outro trem que está lá, outras famílias que o rodeiam, outras vozes e outros rostos. Ele sabe que não demorará muito mais para que o trem parta e se dirige a um banco próximo à bilheteria.

E é só quando se senta e olha a multidão que percebe que apenas garotas estavam embarcando. Sente-se estúpido por não ter notado antes, principalmente por ter passado por várias delas em seu caminho até o banco.

O trem apita pela primeira vez, anunciando sua partida, e as garotas começam a se apressar em direção à porta. Ao seu lado o outro ocupante do banco, também um garota, se remexe inquieta, mas não dá sinais de que se levantará tão cedo. Ele percebe que a atenção dela se fixa no livro em seu colo. As páginas amareladas e frágeis denunciavam sua velhice. E, considerando o pequeno número de páginas viradas, ela parecia tê-lo iniciado recentemente.

Ela percebe o olhar dele e ergue o rosto, encarando-o. Ao contrário da maioria das garotas que ele conhecia, ela não cora nem desvia o olhar, apenas o encara em silêncio. Com o canto do olho ele vê a mala dela repousando tranquilamente no chão, logo ao seu lado, e pensa em lembrá-la de que o trem já vai partir e que ela provavelmente o perderá se não se apressar. Mas logo ele lembra de que não a conhece e que, se ela, de fato, perder o trem, não será problema dele.

Ele reconhece nos olhos dela algo que ele não sabe definir muito bem o que é. Há algo de machucado e de impenetrável naqueles olhos. Ele quer tempo para descobrir como desfazer aquele mistério, mas o apito do trem soa mais uma vez e dessa vez ela se levanta e, com sua mala em mãos, some em meio à multidão.

Ele tenta vê-la subir no trem, mas há pessoas demais na plataforma. O trem parte e ele se recosta mais ao banco, sabendo que ainda demoraria algum tempo para que seu próprio trem chegasse.

É quando ele lembra, num repente, que os olhos daquela garota pareciam-se incrivelmente com os de sua mãe.

---

É a sexta vez que ele vai à estação e é a terceira que o faz sozinho. Ele vai mais cedo que o habitual e, ao chegar à estação, imediatamente se dirige à plataforma. Ele quer vê-la novamente. Ela, a garota com os olhos de sua mãe.

Ele não sabe o porquê da semelhança. Tem plena consciência de que tal coisa talvez nem exista, que tudo seja apenas uma ilusão de sua mente tentando reter ao máximo as memórias de sua falecida mãe. Mas nada disso o dispersa. Ele ainda quer vê-la. Quer ter certeza.

Ele precisa daquela certeza.

Por isso ele desvia de famílias, de pessoas, de malas; desvia de suas despedidas, de suas promessas de cartas, de seus abraços e afagos. E a encontra, ali, escondida atrás da multidão, naquele mesmo banco, com aquele mesmo livro.

Apenas alguns metros os separam e ele sente seu coração palpitar em seus ouvidos, como se pertencessem à outra pessoa. Há ansiedade em seus passos firmes, tanta, inclusive, que ele os sente mais rápidos à medida que se aproxima dela.

Sentando-se ao seu lado, ele percebe que sua leitura avançou consideravelmente em um ano e que, agora, deveriam faltar apenas alguns capítulos para o fim.

"Se o quer tanto, posso vender." Ela diz, tomando-o de surpresa.

"Se quero o quê tanto?"

"O livro. Era o que estava olhando, não era?" ela pergunta, mas não espera a resposta. "Posso vender para você. Nem é tão bom assim."

"É mesmo?"

O diálogo, para ele, não faz sentido. As palavras que ela diz parecem vir de um outro mundo e em uma outra língua. Mas ele não se importa. Talvez porque o que ela diz não seja realmente importante para ele, ou talvez porque ele simplesmente goste de ser o centro de sua atenção. O que realmente importa é que, agora, ele tem uma desculpa para olhá-la sem restrições.

Ela não é bonita como ele lembrava; a idealizara excessivamente durante todo o ano passado. Com exceção dos olhos, esses sim são exatamente como ele os lembrava. Se não fosse pela cor eles seriam a perfeita cópia dos de sua mãe.

"E por que eu compraria um livro velho?"

"Se não está interessado, então pare de olhar. Isso me desconcentra." ela afirma, virando o rosto ligeiramente e fingindo-se desinteressada na conversa.

"E eles, você me venderia também?" ele pergunta, sério, apontando diretamente para seus olhos.

"Meus olhos? Por quê?" ela pergunta intrigada, mas há o esboço de um sorriso em seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

"São bonitos." Ele diz, mas não complementa ou explica; deixa que ela tome suas próprias conclusões.

Ela ri. A risada dela era estranhamente aguda e descompassada, como alguém que não sabe rir e tenta fazê-lo pela primeira vez. Ele nunca ouvira sua mãe rindo, e imaginou que deveria soar parecido.

"Quanto você estaria disposto a pagar?"

"Quanto você cobraria?"

Ela estreita seus olhos e parece avaliá-lo por um instante. O sorriso desaparecera de seus lábios, mas ela ainda carrega um ar de divertimento com a situação.

"Um anel."

"Anel?"

"É, um anel."

"Parece razoável."

O trem apita e ela guarda o livro. Levanta-se com um movimento gracioso e fecha a mão sobre as alças de sua mala.

"A quem devo endereçar o pacote com o anel?" ele pergunta, seguindo seus movimentos com os olhos.

"É um jeito estranho de perguntar meu nome."

Ele deu de ombros levemente, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Kagura."

"Sem sobrenome?"

"Sem sobrenome."

"Não vai perguntar pelo meu?"

"Quando me entregar o anel no ano que vem, você me conta."

O apito soa novamente e ela pára à sua frente, pronta para se despedir e ir embora. Ele, entretanto, sabe o que acontece quando as pessoas se despedem. Não quer que ela tenha o mesmo destino de sua mãe. Por isso levanta-se; já a via abrir a boca para formalizar a despedida quando, sem pensar, puxa-a, quase agressivamente, pelos braços e choca seus lábios contra os dela, impedindo que as palavras sejam proferidas.

Quando a solta o terceiro apito já ecoa em seus ouvidos e as pequenas chaminés do trem já cospem fumaça. Ela nem mesmo o olha nos olhos antes de correr na direção da porta do trem, mas ele sabe ser o culpado e por isso não se ressente.

Ele sabe que ainda há tempo para eles.

---

É o seu último ano de colégio, sua última vez naquela estação e, também, sua última chance de ver a garota com os olhos de sua mãe. No ano seguinte ele viajaria para o exterior, cursaria lá o ensino superior na instituição e no curso escolhidos por seu pai.

Chegara cedo à estação; cedo demais, não há ninguém lá.

Procurou o banco próximo à bilheteria e pôs-se a esperar, rodando o anel entre os dedos e esquentando-o com a fricção. O anel que comprara não era adornado nem muito trabalhado, era simples como a aliança de sua mãe havia sido.

O tempo se arrastava e aos poucos as pessoas iam chegando; cada garota trazendo consigo sua respectiva família, ou talvez fosse o contrário. Ele não saberia dizer.

A estação já estava cheia e ela ainda não chegara. Seus dedos tateiam os bolsos de sua roupa à procura da caixinha de veludo que viera junto com o anel. Guarda-o. Deixa que mais alguns minutos transcorram e logo já o tem entre os dedos novamente.

O tempo continua passando, e ele continua esperando. Sente-se novamente com quatorze anos, esperando ver sua mãe na estação, apesar de saber ser impossível.

Então a dúvida apoderou-se dele. E se ela tivesse tido o mesmo fim de sua mãe? E se, naquele ano em que estiveram separados, ela morrera ou se acidentara? E se ela tiver encontrado outro? E se ela tiver esquecido porque, para ela, simplesmente não era importante?

E se ela não vier?

O apito do trem soou e ela ainda não havia chego.

Lembra-se de quando ela tentara se despedir dele no ano anterior. Talvez aquela fosse a sua maldição, perder todos aqueles de quem se despede ou que tentam despedir-se dele.

Já se culpava pela falta dela quando a vê correndo para o trem com sua mala em mãos. Sua saia comprida grudando-se às pernas e seu cabelo sempre meticulosamente preso caindo sobre seus ombros. Por um momento ele se pergunta se aquilo é apenas a repetição da cena do ano passado, mas decide-se de que só há um meio de descobrir.

Ele corre até ela.

O apito soa pela segunda vez quando ele a alcança; choca-se contra ela com tal força que a faz perder o equilíbrio e cair quando estava a pouco mais de três metros da porta do trem. Ele não tinha tido a menor intenção de derrubá-la, mas com isso não só conseguira provar para si mesmo de que era realmente ela, como pará-la.

Ele se abaixa para pegar a mala que ela deixara cair na queda e estende a mão para ajudá-la. Ela a recusa sem olhá-lo e estica a mão para tentar tomar de volta sua mala. Ele a impede segurando seu pulso e força-a a olhá-lo.

"Você não veio." Uma constatação, não uma pergunta.

"Eu não—"

"Você disse que viria."

"Eu tentei, mas—"

"Nós tínhamos um acordo." Ele diz em tom de acusação, apertando o pulso dela e fazendo-a retrair-se em dor.

"Você não entende." Ela sussurra, tentando se soltar inutilmente.

Ela parecia menor agora em comparação com o ano anterior. Seus cabelos estavam em desalinho e suas roupas, amassadas. Os lábios que ele beijara no ano anterior não estavam pintados, mas mantinham o tom avermelhado de tanto que ela os umedecia em seu nervosismo.

"O que eu não entendo?" sua voz já tinha perdido o tom de acusação quando fala, mas não diminui a força com que segura seu braço.

"Meu pai... Ele é..." Ela deixa a frase em aberto, estava claro que não sabia nem como adjetivar seu pai, nem como referir-se a ele.

A voz dela vai diminuindo à medida que fala e ele sente como se fosse capaz de quebrá-la com um único toque. Não sabe o que dizer a ela; seu primeiro pensamento fora de consolá-la, mas em seu vocabulário não havia palavras suficientes para tanto.

O apito soa uma última vez e ele deixa cair a mala dela de sua mão para alcançar a caixinha de veludo em seu bolso. Sem muito cuidado ele empurra o anel no dedo dela e finalmente a solta, deixando que ela pegue a mala do chão e passe por ele em direção à porta.

"É Sesshoumaru." Ele diz, vendo as costas dela se afastarem.

Ela volta-se para ele e sorri. Mas seu sorriso não é bonito ou leve. É um sorriso que esconde algo que ele não sabe e não tem certeza de que gostaria se saber.

Ele quer continuar acreditando que ainda há tempo para eles.

"Obrigada." Ela agradece sinceramente, antes de desaparecer no interior do trem.

Ele não tem tempo para responder, está preocupado demais com o fato de que o agradecimento dela mais parecia uma despedida.

---

No ano seguinte ele volta, não para tomar o trem para o interior, mas apenas para vê-la mais uma vez antes de viajar. Dessa vez ele chega no horário exato, nem muito cedo e nem muito tarde.

Ele segue para o mesmo banco, próximo à bilheteria, e espera até que ela apareça. Reza para que não demore como da última vez.

Há uma menina ao seu lado e, sobre o seu colo, está apoiado um livro de aparência velha e páginas amareladas. Ele olha para o livro e percebe imediatamente que se trata do mesmo livro que Kagura trazia consigo na primeira vez que a vira. Ele ri consigo mesmo, pensando que ela, finalmente, conseguira vendê-lo.

A menina ouve a sua risada baixa e passa a fitá-lo curiosa. "O senhor já leu?" ela pergunta suavemente, referindo-se ao livro em seu colo.

"Não, mas conheço alguém que já." Ele responde, mas não prolonga o diálogo.

"Era da minha irmã, mas ela morreu." Ela diz; mais para si mesma do que para ele, já com os olhos novamente nas páginas. "Ela dizia que era um livro ruim."

A menina olha o relógio da estação e pula do banco. Aquele provavelmente seria seu primeiro ano escolar, o que explicaria seu nervosismo e pressa. Ele vê que ela tem dificuldade em levantar a mala e resolve ajudá-la apenas para ocupar o tempo enquanto Kagura não aparecia.

"Como sua irmã morreu?" ele pergunta mais pela necessidade de falar algo do que por curiosidade.

"Tuberculose." Ela responde caminhando à frente dele, segurando o livro com as duas mãos, como se tivesse medo de que um toque brusco o transformaria em pó. "Ela era bonita, papai sempre dizia isso."

"É mesmo?"

"É. Ele gostava muito dos olhos dela."

Eles pararam na porta do trem e ele a ajudou a subir. Levaria a mala dela até sua cabine, mas estava esperando por Kagura e tinha medo de não vê-la passando.

"Eram bonitos como os seus?" ele perguntou, tentando mostrar boa-educação.

"Não, os dela eram vermelhos."

A menina agradece e segue com sua mala para dentro, antes que ele possa chamá-la de volta.

Ele, entretanto, permanece ali. Atônito.

O livro, os olhos, não podia ser apenas coincidência. Ele quer perguntar para a menina se o nome de sua falecida irmã também era o nome da garota que ele viera esperar, mas ela já desaparecera no interior do trem e não o ouviria mesmo que ele gritasse.

Ele não sabe mais quantos minutos desperdiçara naquela plataforma. Vagamente toma consciência de que continuar esperando ali era inútil. Ela não viria. Nunca mais veria seus olhos, os olhos que ele comprara no ano anterior, os que eram tão parecidos com os de sua mãe.

Ela nunca mais estaria ali.

Essa é a última vez que ele vai àquela estação.

-.-.-.-

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu quis incluir o nome deles mais vezes, mas não encontrei brechas. Então pra deixar bem claro que é uma fic Sesshoumaru/Kagura, com referências a outros personagens indiretamente e pequena participação da Kana no final. :3 

_:::Desafio de Cenários – MDF:::_


End file.
